1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to T-post extensions, and more particularly to a T-post extension that is slidably received on en existing T-post to add extra height to a fence.
2. Description of Related Art
T-posts are widely used for fencing along boundaries, particularly around large plots of land to keep in livestock or other animals and to keep out unwanted wild animals. The posts generally have a T-shaped cross section, which gives them their name, and are typically made of hot-rolled steel.
Typically, an end of each T-post is driven into the ground to form a succession of the posts along a line with a typical post-to-post spacing. Several strands of wire, either barbed or plain, are then stretched generally parallel to the ground along the series of posts and fastened individually to the posts with each strand being spaced one above the next.
Although current T-posts may be found in many lengths, many existing fences were typically built with five-foot length posts, which result in a fence which is four feet high after being driven into the ground. That height has been found to be sufficient to restrain some domesticated livestock such as cattle. However, four foot high fences have been found to be insufficient for restraining some breeds of horses as well as keeping out many varieties of wild animals such as deer, elk etc.
Thus, there is a need for higher fencing up to a level of six, eight, ten or more feet. Typical options available to the landowner include removing what may be an otherwise useful fence and replacing it with a new, higher fence, or raising the height or the existing fence. Although the latter may appear more cost effective, complications of the current processes and tools available for extending fences often drive costs of repair beyond that of building a new fence. In addition, current modifications available for lengthening the height of fences, such as the coupling disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,093, cause a loss in the continuity of the fence, which is not only esthetically disadvantageous, but may often result in a significantly weaker or unsound fence. In addition, a wire may be strung at or near the top of the post, leaving insufficient engagement length for the coupling, or requiring the top wire to be re-strung at a lower position on the fence.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved T-post extension for readily extending T-posts on existing fences.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved T-post extension that can easily be installed onto an existing fence with little or no modification to the fence. At least some of these objectives will be met in the invention described hereinafter.